


[redacted]

by Asteria



Series: Tales from the Rampion [14]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: I don't even know what to call this thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteria/pseuds/Asteria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 14: Free Prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	[redacted]

_excerpt from report regarding subject 962_

Like the other most successful Alphas, 962 displays no innate cruelty or malice, as indicated by his initial defense of 1126 upon the latter’s introduction to the pack. This may be related to his exceptional size, which, even before enhancement, was projected as significantly above average for his demographic. 962 is likely to remain Alpha much longer than the average of 2.5 years, possibly even double that time. However, like all Alphas of similar disposition, 962 is at increased risk of independent thought and should be watched carefully to prevent disruption to his conditioning.


End file.
